


Coffee Shop

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Gingerpilot Week [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Poe is very clumsy, and probably too handsy for his own good. Luckily Armitage doesn’t seem to mind.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet written for day 5 of gingerpilot week.

Poe Dameron was late for work. It was not the first time, and it definitely would not be the last. Work, however, could not be done without coffee. So Poe rushed into the coffee shop to get his regular order, americano with an extra shot, and waited impatiently for the barista to make it.

“Americano for Poe?” The barista called out. Finally, Poe thought. He grabbed his coffee, uttered a hurried thank you, and rushed towards the door without looking where he was going. That was when he slammed, headlong, into a gorgeous red-haired man; spilling his coffee all over his immaculate suit.

“Ouch!” the man squawked, pulling at his shirt; trying to get the hot liquid off his skin. _Hot. Coffee hot._ Poe thought. _Shit._ He’d just burnt a stranger. A really hot stranger.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Poe asked in a panic.

“Christ, or course I’m not okay, that’s BOILING!” the man cursed.

“Oh man, oh man, let’s get you some ice,” Poe suggested. Then before the stranger could reply, Poe grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the counter. “Can we get some ice? I think I burnt him!”

As the barista hurried to get the ice, Poe realised that he was still holding the man’s hand. He let go suddenly, and he noticed that the stranger was blushing. Interesting.

“Here you go,” the barista said as she handed Poe some ice wrapped in a towel. “There’s a bathroom just there if you want to clean up.”

“Thanks,” Poe replied. He led the blushing man into the bathroom, then untucked his shirt so he could get the cold towel on his skin.

“What on earth are you doing?” the man asked, sounding appalled, and blushing even harder.

“Cooling the burn?” Poe said. Hmm, maybe sticking your hands up a total stranger’s shirt is not really acceptable behaviour, he thought. “Is this not okay?”

“Well, usually I like to know a person’s name before I let them touch me up,” the man said; slightly amused. “No matter how attractive they are.”

It was Poe’s turn to blush now. “You think I’m attractive?”

The red-head just shrugged, and Poe grinned in delight. “I’m Poe, and you are gorgeous by the way.”

“Armitage,” he replied with a chuckle. “Maybe you can take me out for dinner to make up for ruining my suit, and, you know, burning me?”

“Sounds perfect,” Poe grinned. “I really am sorry about all this.”

“You mentioned.”

“I’m so clumsy.”

“I noticed.”

“Can I have your number?”

Armitage rolled his eyes, but he still looked amused by the whole situation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, which he handed to Poe.

“Fancy,” Poe noted as he looked at the card.

“Call me when you’ve decided where to take me,” Armitage told him. It sounded more like an order than a request, but Poe didn’t mind, in fact he quite liked it. “And you can take your hand out of my shirt now.”

“Ha, sure, of course,” Poe said. He pulled the ice pack out of the shirt, and he let his fingers graze gently across Armitage’s stomach as he did so. They caught each other’s eyes in a heated look, that only lasted a fraction of a second, before Armitage started tucking his ruined shirt back in.

“I should get going,” Poe told him, not knowing what else to say. He looked at his watch and was shocked by the time. “Damn, I’m so late for work! I’ll call you, I’ll definitely call you, you’re great.”

“You better!” Armitage called after him. Poe rushed from the shop; making sure he was looking where he was going this time.


End file.
